


The Corpse Groom

by elstar1



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstar1/pseuds/elstar1
Summary: I don't celebrate Halloween, but saw someone's tweet about a fic for Halloween. So, I decided to partake.Loosely based on The Corpse BrideKim Mimi (fem Jaeduck) is nervous to confess to her crush on last day of college. She tried to practice on someone else, unfortunately, that someone took it seriously and here comes a wedding!





	1. To You Whom I Love/Welcome to Sechskies Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To confess to someone takes a great courage and you should practice it, they say.

**One**

Mimi was absentmindedly doodling a bunny on a piece of scrap paper when the head invigilator announced that the time is up and for them to put down their pens. She breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back in her seat. She had tried her best in the exams and now, there is nothing more that she could do. As she’s waiting for the invigilator to collect her papers, Mimi stole some glances at the person sitting next to her.

Eun Jiwon. The most popular guy in the college, but he himself doesn’t realize that. He mostly keeps to himself, that people might mistake him for being snobbish, but really, he simply does not care. The only thing he cares about is gaming, and he really only mingles around his selected few group of people. He’s also an extraordinaire, in the sense that even though he dozed off or absent in most classes, he’s still able to achieve high marks.

All these should make it obvious right?

That Kim Mimi has a crush on Eun Jiwon. Even though they barely talked to each other and never be in a group for any assignments or projects, she kept track of him. Her friends did not even know of her pining as Mimi kept a cheerful straight face throughout the two years. That day was the last day of the exam and then the three-months semester break would begin. But the students in her course decided to have a party before the break, meaning they will stay there for an extra day. The next time they’d meet after that is the beginning of their third and final year. Fearing that if she didn’t say it now, she never will, Mimi decided to confess to Jiwon. She thought, he could reject her but at least she has let it out of her chest. And there’s that 0.0001% possibility of him accepting her. But she’s not keeping her hopes up.

That night, Mimi tossed and turned on her bed. She’s trying to sleep, but the anxious and nervous feelings were keeping her up. She rose from her bed, hugging her teddy bear and walked in front of the mirror, pretending it’s Jiwon standing in front of her.

“Hi, you might not know me, I’m Kim Mimi and I have the biggest crush on you for these two years.” Her face flushed red with embarrassment.  
How the heck is she supposed to say that to the real person when she couldn’t even imagine it. She kept trying to rehearse the scenario but it seemed as if her confidence dropped even further with each try.

“Noooo, I can’t do it like this, is there really no hope for me? To just admit my feelings?” She fell to her chair, hands covering her face in defeat. She checked her phone, browsing the web for dating tips. But all that look good in theory. As she’s scrolling the web page, an ad popped up on the screen.

 _Your Eternal Love_  
_Build your confidence in the dating scene by trying out this game. Virtual boyfriend or girlfriend who would respond to every sentence uniquely. Powered up by the most advanced AI._

She chided herself for instantly downloading and installing the game. “The things I do for Jiwon, hopefully this is not a virus.” It doesn’t take long for the game to install. Mimi started up the app with her heart pounding. The interface started with a white screen and a single start button. She clicked the button. Next up is choosing the character. As she’s swiping right, she saw a character that looks exactly like Jiwon. She eagerly tapped the screen to select, but somehow the screen slide to the next character and picked that instead. Mimi frantically tried to cancel the selection and return back to the previous page, but the selection was made final without any options to change. “Jiwon, noooo!!” She yelped helplessly as the screen loaded.

**Two**

_Note: I don’t know the technical terms to describe games, but basically it’s like an interactive dating SIM. The game commands shift between choosing from text options and speaking into the mic. The character dialogue in the game is in text._

Game start

It started with a picture of a college. `You are starting a new semester at College Maple. This is the first day. You need to make your way to the faculty office.` “Wow, too accurate,” she gaped reading the backstory. The scenery changed to the compound in front of a faculty building. She clicked the arrow pointing forward to proceed into the building. Just as she’s about to enter, suddenly the screen flashed white for a while, before returning back to normal.

And behold, a black haired guy, with puppy eyes smiled at her sheepishly. Mimi’s heart skipped a bit, and she was surprised at the realness of the virtual reality image.

“Hi, can you help me find my class?” The guy said. A list of options appeared. Mimi chose the one that said she herself is new. “Ah, really? I guess you can’t help me then.” He chuckled. “But, maybe, we can look for the office together?” She said yes to that. “By the way, I’m Suwon. What’s your name?” the character, Suwon said. The mic icon appeared on the screen, prompting the player to speak their name. ‘Kim Mimi’ ‘Mimi? That’s a beautiful name. Really fits you~’ The game then started with them getting to know each other and being friends. The voice recognition and the AI of the game is really good, Mimi thought. The answers are really specific that she felt like she’s talking to a real person, consulting her concerns and all. And befriending Suwon was pleasant, he’s a really nice guy, albeit a bit sarcastic at times, but overall a genuinely kind person. “Not gonna lie, if there’s a real person like this besides me, I might swerve to his lane,” Mimi chuckled to the silly thought. Eventually, the option to date him was unlocked. However, the popup notice was slightly worrying.

_Only proceed if you have the intention of marriage_

“Why would they put that up? It’s just a dating game?” Eager to finish the game, Mimi clicked agree. She’s not one to leave things unfinished.

The next phase started with her needing to confess. “This is what I need to practice on,” Mimi was determined. She even practiced the practice round. Speaking into the thin air and in front of the mirror. = =” ( _This person is really a perfectionist, unnecessarily pressuring herself like this_ ) When she sort of felt ready, she continued the game.

**Three**

The scenery changed to a park within the college, the place they usually hang out together. (which is eerily similar to a real park in her college). There, Suwon was sitting on a bench, immersed in reading a book, with headphones on.

A list of options appear. She could (a) goes in front of him and say hi, (b) gives him a surprise back hug (they were familiar enough and her character, and she herself, likes skinship and Suwon is accepting of that), or (c) surprises him by shouting in his ears.

Though tempted for the back hug, she chose the option that would be the most viable in real life. “Hi, are you busy?” She spoke into the mic. Suwon removed his headphone, and looked up from his book saying, “I’m not busy, what’s up?” He patted the empty space besides him, gesturing for her to sit but Mimi declined. She mustered up her courage to break it to Suwon who had a puzzled look on his face, “We’ve been friends for some time now. You’re a nice guy and I think we get along well.” Mimi literally inhaled before continuing. “I like you a lot. More than friends. I’m just telling you this so you’d know and I’m not expecting you to return the feelings or anything…” Mimi started to ramble until Suwon suddenly got up and leaned into the screen.

_A big heart and a smooch sound filled up the screen._

“Did he… did he just kiss me?” Mimi blushed at the unexpected progress.

“Sorry for that,” Suwon said abashedly, “but, I just wanted to make my feelings clear.” Mimi froze at that, imagining what if Jiwon really does that to her when she confesses tomorrow. She snapped out of the sweet dream when her phone was blaring, alerting her to answer the question. “Would you be my girlfriend?” Suwon asked. “Yes” She replied nonchalantly. All of a sudden, her phone screen turned white, and a bright light appeared. Mimi shut her eyes tight due to the glare, and without realizing it, lost her consciousness.

**Four**

When she finally opened her eyes, unfamiliar faces were cheering. They were in a festive mood, dancing and prancing around. Mimi rubbed her eyes, wondering what just happened and where is she. The people around her just kept congratulating her, wishing her happiness and such. Mimi was really baffled by that, and somehow, she had this feeling of uneasiness.

Upon closer look, the people around her somehow seemed, distorted? They look human, but with… defects, as if they were rotting.

“My dear, Mimi, you’re finally awake,” a pair of hands hold her and were pulling her into an embrace from behind. She swiftly dodged and turned to look at the person. What’s in heaven’s name??? It’s Suwon, standing in front of her in a physical form. He too looked rotting, with scrape of skins torn here and there, and some of his fingers were, phalanges.

Scared for her life, Mimi grabbed the nearest thing to her and shouted to the crowd in an attempt to appear intimidating. “I’ve got a, I’ve got a,” she looked down her hands, “a … cat? And I’m not afraid to use it. I want some questions, now!” “Answers, I think you mean answers,” the black cat with crow wings in her hands purred. Confused at the talking crow-cat but that’s the least bizzare thing she had seen, “Thank you, yes, answers. I need answers, what’s going on here? Where am I? Who are you?” ( _quoted directly from the movie_ ) All eyes were focused on Suwon.

“Well, that’s kind of a long story,” He shrugged.

“Story, ah yes, a tale of broken heart and a tragic death~” sang a golden haired man that suddenly appeared in front of Suwon, waving to the crowd.

“Give a big hand to our resident songster!” cried someone in the crowd.

**_I can’t write songs or poems, so I’m just editing the lyrics to Remains of the Day, the OST of The Corpse Bride, no copyright infringement intended._ **

I'll tell you a story that'll make a skeleton cry  
Of our own jubiliciously sweet corpse groom

 _Die, die we all pass away_  
But don't wear a frown 'cause it's really okay  
And you might try and hide  
And you might try and pray  
But we all end up the remains of the day  
The crowd chanted.

Well, our lad is a handsome noble known for miles around  
When a mysterious stranger came into town  
She's plenty good-looking, but down on her cash  
And our poor little baby, he fell hard and fast  
When his family said no, he just couldn't cope  
So our lovers came up with a plan to elope

_The crowd cheered again._

So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night  
They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight  
Now, his family’s wedding rings fit like a glove  
You don't need much when you're really in love  
Except for a few things, or some told  
Like the family jewels and a satchel of gold  
Then next to the graveyard by the old oak tree  
On a dark foggy night at a quarter to three  
He was ready to go, but where was she?

 _And then?_ The crowd asked.  
He waited  
_And then?_  
There in the shadows, was it his lady?  
_And then?_  
His little heart beat so loud  
_And then?_

And then dearie, everything went black

Now when he opened his eyes, he was dead as dust  
His jewels were missing and his heart was bust  
So he made a vow lying under that sky  
That he'd wait for his true love to come set him free  
Always waiting for someone to say yes to be his

When out of the blue comes this chic young lady  
Who vows forever to be by his side  
And that's the story of our own corpse groom

The crowd went crazy and laughed and twirled.

‘What is the Disney Hell I’m in??’ Mimi panickedly thought to herself.


	2. Escape/Rise Up

**Five**

The crowd had left leaving just the two of them alone.  
“I.. I think there has been a mistake? I didn’t agree to marry you, I just said yes to being your girlfriend.” Mimi implored.  
“My beloved Mimi, I’ve been dead for 100 years now, and I’ve tried to find my true love all these times. But how times have changed, people used to immediately get married to the person they fancy, but people of your time, they just stay in a relationship, rarely considering marriage.” He shook his head.  
“Hence, if you agree to be my girlfriend, that’s all it takes to be the queen of my heart.” Suwon grasped Mimi’s hand and guided her to walk across the room into the corridor, “and I did put that disclaimer before you even started.”

“What??? That’s entrapment! You’re construing the terms as you see fit, are you a lawyer or something?” Mimi’s expression grew incredulous that she got into that mess for not reading the fine print.  
He pondered for a second, “Well, I did study law. The devil’s in the detail, darling.”  
Suwon lightly pushed Mimi into a room. “I’ve prepared a beautiful wedding dress for you, it’s an heirloom, worn by my mother, and her mother and her mother’s mother.”  
He pointed to a mannequin placed at the middle of the room, draped in a classic looking wedding dress, which also looked tattered, showing the passing of time. The three maids that were standing around the dress swiftly moved towards the still befuddled Mimi, tugging her to the dress.

“Try it on now.” Suwon said, his eyes were sparkling with excitement.  
Mimi just stood frozen in front of the dress, surrounded by the maids that also stood still.  
“Ah, I’m sorry, you must be shy. A gentleman should turn around when a lady is changing. And a groom should not see his bride in the wedding dress before the wedding.”  
He chuckled coyishly and turned around towards the door.  
The maids then hurriedly took off Mimi’s clothes and put on the humongous wedding dress efficiently no matter how much she tried to resist. With his back still turned around, Suwon announced, “You should rest tonight, tomorrow would be our wedding day. Surely you want a healthy glow on the special day, a new beginning for eternity,” with a glint in his eyes, he went out of the room followed by the maids, and the door slammed shut.

**Six**

After confirming there was no one at the door, Mimi tried to open the door but it was locked up.  
She scuttled around the room, trying to look for any openings to slip through.  
As she found none, she stood in front of the big glass window, contemplating to break it to break out. With a great effort, she dragged the chair from the vanity table closer to the window. Right before she picked it up, a voice echoed in the room, “You wouldn’t survive the fall, you know? It’s a cliff out there.”

Startled, she scanned around the vicinity, but seeing nobody, “Who’s there?” She whispered.

A cat emerged from the dark, cat-walking to Mimi in a calm manner.  
“Ah, you’re the cat from before!” She recalled.  
“I have a name, you know. It’s JJ.” The cat said, annoyed.  
“Please, if you know the way out of here, tell me. I don’t belong here. I’m still alive.” Mimi adjured.  
“Won’t be long, you’ll be like the rest of us after the wedding.” The cat said indifferently leaving Mimi perplexed at that.  
JJ continued, “The wedding between a living being and a dead one will begin with the death of the living. Then only, Suwon would be able to move on to the next realm, with his bride of course.”

“Yo...you mean, tomorrow would be the day I die?”  
“Yes, once you shared the poisoned drink in the wedding chalice, you’d be together in eternity.” JJ explained.  
Mimi’s knees grow weak that she fell to the floor.  
“No, I have so much to accomplish. My student loan, Supernatural is still ongoing, my exam results. And… I haven’t even managed to confess!” She buried her face in her hands.

“Chin up, being dead is not all that bad. You could still enjoy life after death.” JJ was licking its face casually.  
Mimi crawled up to the cat, “Please, there must be a reason you’re here. You must want to help me get out of here, right?"  
“Do I, now?” JJ glared at Mimi coldly.

All of a sudden, Mimi started to scratch its chin, “Please help me, JJ~”  
“S...stop, what… what are you doing??” JJ was stunned by the surprise attack.  
It tried to escape, but Mimi picked it up and started to all out petting him, stroking the back, rubbing its tummy, that its eyelids were fluttering in pleasure.  
And _poof_ , a thin smoke exploded and Mimi was squashed by a man, with cat ears and crow wings.

Mimi’s jaw dropped. Her face turned scarlet from the close proximity between them.  
She pushed off the guy and backed away as far as I could.  
The guy, stood up and stretched his body. “Haven’t had a good rub in a while now, since people here are mostly, bony.”  
Still confused, Mimi just looked at him in disbelief.

JJ casually grabbed the chair and threw it at the window, breaking the glass. “Come on now, as a thanks for that, I’ll get you out of here. Or at least, to the person who might know how to.” He extended his hand to Mimi.  
When he was left hanging, he irritatedly said, “It’s not that weird seeing a were-cat after all that you’ve seen. I said I will take you away. The choice to trust me or not is up to you. But just so you know, they must have heard the noise just now.”  
Shaking her head in determination, Mimi rose up and took JJ’s hand. He pulled her into a hug, then flied out of the hole in the window.

**Seven**

They arrived at a top of a skull mountain, with geysers of fire and hot air shooting up here and there.  
“This is the home of the Elder. He has been stuck in this place for the longest now. People said he has not move on since there are still much he want to study.” JJ explained in a hushed tone. The door to the lair abruptly creaked open just as they reached the doorway.

“The living has arrived it seems.” The voice came from the silhouette standing near a fire pit.  
“H...how did he know??” Mimi asked JJ warily.  
“I guess, cause he is the Elder after all?” He answered.

“Well, you’re in a wedding dress, the only person I know that’s about to get married is Suwon with his lively bride.”  
The Elder came closer to them with a gleeful look. The Elder looked just like the stereotypical professor, with white hairs and long beard, and thick glasses, just, looking extra _dead tired_. =P

“Suwon will keep pursuing you, you know?” He forwarned her.  
“Well, I don’t plan on staying long here.”  
“He won’t stop, even in the Land of the Living. He will chase you there.”  
Mimi was shocked to learn that. She just wanted this to end. “Is there...is there any way to stop him? I can’t live that way, and I don’t want to accept him.”  
“Well, you could just die.” He jested. Sweats prickled on Mimi’s forehead.

“That’s the last option anyway, you could get married with your true love. Then, the contract between Suwon and you would be nullified, as one supposedly having only one true love.”  
“I don’t even have a boyfriend! How could I get married?” cried Mimi. As she’s wallowing in her fate, suddenly, she remembered.  
“Wait a minute, I got into this just for agreeing to be his girlfriend, then, if only I could get someone to agree to be my boyfriend, the same rule would apply!”  
“Yes, that should do. That would do.” The elder stroke his beard.  
“Then, please… please send me back before he comes!” Mimi begged the elder with tears streaming down her face.

“I will, but mind you, Suwon is closing in. You better act fast once you’re there.” He warned her. Mimi nodded furiously.  
The elder mixed several substances in his cauldron over the fire, that a thick smoke liberated. Through the smoke, Mimi could see the hall where the party was held.  
Bidding goodbye to the elder and JJ, she took a leap of faith, and jumped into the smoke.

**Eight**

Mimi tumbled ungracefully in a bush near the building. She picked up her dress, not minding the cuts and bruises, and made her way into the hall. Her friends were surprised to see her unexpected entrance, but nevertheless happy that she made it.

“Hey, I’ve messaged and called you but you didn’t pick up. Where have you been?” Her friend asked, concerned.  
“I...I went to find this dress. Isn’t this beautiful? Haha” she laughed nervously, trying to appear normal.  
“Oh yeah, it’s really beautiful, and fits the Halloween theme perfectly! I love the old, antique look.” The friend took a step back to admire the wedding dress.  
“Erm, by the way, where’s Jiwon? I have something to say to him.”  
“Oho, you’re finally confessing?” Her friend smiled slyly. Mimi got flustered at that.  
“N..no, I just wanted to say good luck to him..” a shabby excuse, yes.  
“There's no need to lie to me, Mimi, I’ve seen the way you drooled looking at him. It’s obvious.” Mimi’s face grew beet red.

“He’s at the back, taking a smoke break I guess.” “Ah, thanks” Mimi again remembered the reason she was there and dashed to the back door.  
“Good luck Mimi!” Her friend sent her off with a cheer.  
‘Thanks, I really need that’ Mimi ran as fast as she can in that dress.

**Nine**

Mimi and Jiwon, were in a standstill under the moonlight.  
She was fidgeting, still couldn’t find it in her heart, to be bold and confessed to Jiwon. She just dashed through the night until she saw Jiwon standing in the dimly lit park. Without any plan, she’s not sure how to start.  
Yes, she’s scared of rejection, but she also felt it was kind of wrong to push the answer out of Jiwon, just to settle things with Suwon. It’s not fair to put him in that situation, when he doesn't even know the whole story.

As she was tongue-tied to say anything, Jiwon started the conversation. “Mimi, are you okay?”  
“Ah, yes, I’m okay,” she giggled awkwardly. “Your makeup looks really cool, with the scratch marks and such.” Jiwon abstractedly touched the cut on Mimi’s arm.  
She hissed in pain.  
“Sorry! Did you really get hurt? Let’s go to the hall, there’s first aid kit there.” Jiwon looked so worried and sorry.

Mimi stared at him affectionately. The guy she likes is a really warm hearted person. Even if he barely knew her, he didn’t immediately dissed her for taking too long to say anything, instead patiently waited and encouraged her to speak up. And that concern look over someone’s well being…  
‘Stop daydreaming, Mimi, now is not the time!’ She slapped her cheeks, startling Jiwon.

She took a deep breath and said, “Actually, I have something to tell you, I’ve wanted to say this from long ago, from when we first met,...”  
Mimi raised her head to observe Jiwon’s reaction. His reaction was not something she expected. He was not looking at her, instead he was looking past her.  
“What the heck are those orbs?” He questioned. Curious, Mimi looked back behind her.  
To her horror, sea of deep purple orbs were closing in. The one charging in front was Suwon.

**Ten**

Mimi shoved Jiwon to the side and came forward.  
The parade of the dead stopped 500 metres before them, and Suwon strut confidently towards Mimi, beaming at her. “My, you look so beautiful in that dress. I knew it would fit you perfectly.”

“Come my bride, the time for our wedding is about to pass, we don’t have much time to spare.” He held out his hand to take Mimi’s wrist, but she unconsciously stepped back.  
“Why are you playing hard to get now? Don’t you look forward to our marriage?”  
“I never said I want to marry you, you tricked me! Don’t delude yourself thinking it was consensual.” Mimi told him off.  
Suwon’s face now glowed in blue light, ashamed of the rejection he faced in front of the others.  
He then tried to seize her hands forcefully, when Jiwon decided to step in.  
He slapped Suwon’s hands away. “It’s not cool to force a woman who already said no.” He said in a firm tone.

Suwon shifted his attention to Jiwon, then back to Mimi. “Who is this guy?” He asked in a solemn tone.  
“No one you need to know!” Mimi quipped.  
Suwon exhaled loudly in an effort to suppress his anger. “Is he the reason why you don’t want to marry me?”  
“W.. what nonsense, I don’t want to marry you because I don’t love you and I don’t want to die, not because I like someone else or anything.”  
Her explanation fell on deaf ears, as Suwon already had his own scenario in his mind.

“I guess I just have to rid myself of any rival,” he deviously smiled.  
Before both Mimi and Jiwon could comprehend, Suwon raised his hand and move it right in a clean swipe which resulted in Jiwon getting thrown away.  
“Jiwon!” Mimi scampered to Jiwon who was on laying on the ground, lifting him into her arms.

Suwon raised his hand to conjure up a fireball, requesting Mimi to move away.  
“Move away, darling, this will be quick, then we can return back to my house for our wedding.”  
“No chance in hell! I will never marry you, even if it means I’ll be dead. If you kill Jiwon, you’d have to kill me too!” Mimi boldly proclaimed.  
“You’d rather die to protect him than die and be with me?” Suwon uttered those words, with a hurt expression.

Mimi kept her flaming gaze on Suwon’s, not intending to back down an inch.

“Then you both shall perish!” He howled with bitterness evidenced in his voice, throwing the ball of fire.

Mimi, sure of their demise, gazed intently to Jiwon that was on her lap. “Damn it, we’re dead anyway.” She cursed.  
“Jiwon, this might be too late but I don’t want to die in regret. I like you, more than a friend. I had a crush on you since I first saw you in the first year. And I’ve always like you all this time.”  
Jiwon’s eyes widen at the sudden confession.  
But then, his expression soften and he said, “I’ve always liked you too, Mimi. Never had the nerve to confess.” He smiled.  
“I guess it takes us dying to finally be able to say that haha,” Mimi laughed vacantly before turning serious again. “May I… may I kiss you?”  
“Thought you’d never asked,” Jiwon answered cheekily.

As Mimi leaned into the kiss, she closed her eyes, uncaring of the fireball heading towards them, focusing only on the kiss.

**Eleven**

The kiss felt… flat????

Mimi opened her eyes. Her view was blocked by something.  
Flabbergasted, she peeled off the thing that’s blocking her to realize that it was her phone. She quickly sat up and assessed the situation. She’s in her room. On her bed. There’s no skeletons or zombies around. There’s no ball of fire. There’s no Suwon. And there’s no Jiwon. =(

She rubbed her temple, finally fully awakened. It was a dream, a nightmare. She studied the phone in her hand, the screen smudged with lips mark. “What the heck, am I so thirsty that I kissed my own phone?”

Though tired from the nightmare, she tried her best to doll up, wanting to look her best. She was hell bent on not letting some bad dream deters her confession plan. Gathering up her things and courage, she left her room and went to the party with a nervous excitement.


	3. Dream Comes True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Cos I love epilogues_

It’s the start of the new semester.

What happened with Mimi’s confession, you asked?  
Well, she didn’t get to confess.  
Jiwon left right after the final exam as he had a family emergency to attend to. Mimi was devastated, but at least, she was able to spend her break not moping around, doing part time jobs and hanging with her family and friends (and not wasting time on her phone).

Mimi exits the faculty office, after getting the new schedule for the semester. Seems like her classes would be in the new building, one she’s not familiar with.  
She searches for the first class, with her eyes busily shifting between the paper and the hallway.  
As she walked down the corridor, her mind slowly drifts to that day. She barely remembers the nightmare, but when she tried looking up the app again, it was missing, both from her phone and the play store. Maybe it had a terrible glitch or was not well received, she didn’t really bother with the details.

“Ah, is this the tutorial room?” Mimi looks up the sign.  
After confirming that it is the one she's looking for, she twists the door knob to enter, when she feels a light tap on her shoulder.  
“Excuse me, do you know where is Lecture Hall C?” The person asked.

Mimi turns around to answer, and she freezes upon seeing the person.  
_A black haired guy, with puppy eyes smiles at her sheepishly_ ,  
and she’s getting a sense of _dejavu_.

THE END


End file.
